Embergarde Keep
Embergarde Keep, once a small fortification in the Northern Redridge Mountains was under occupation by Blackrock Orcs who had taken the Keep during the First War when most of Stormwind fell. Much later in history, it was retaken by a combined force of Knights of the Brotherhood led by the Lord-Protector Darith Isenhammer and 7th Legion forces led by the newly appointed Duke Baldrec Ashcroft of Stonewatch. A distinctive feature would the the archway that stretches over the span leading to the Burning Steppes, earning it it's nickname of 'The Ember Gate'. History Once a March under the rule of the Wrynn Dynasty, the Keep and March was lost in the FIrst War along with the other fortifications in Azeroth and Redridge like Stonewatch, Ridgegarde, and Lakeshire. Due to it's proximity to Blackrock Lands, it was never retaken immediately after, like Ridgegarde and Lakeshire. Stonewatch was the first to be retaken by a joint effort shortly before the Cataclysm. After the smaller towns and settlments such as Athler's Mill were taken under the Protectorate, the Orcs retreated back to Embergarde to guard the gate into their lands. After years, a push on the 20th of November, Year (2013) by Duke Baldrec Ashcroft, and Lord-Protector Darith Isenhammer led to a long battle of several days and on the 26th, the Keep fell and the flag of Stormwind and of House Isenhammer flew atop the keep, impaled with the heads of the Orc Lieutenants. Rebuilding The infrastructure was relatively kept intact and except for heady damage along the southern Bastion and Tower, the Keep only needed some minor repairs and maintenance, including loose bricks, crumbled mortar, and strengthening of the archway, as well as brushing of the blackened stone from the orcish campfires. Rebuilding was estimated to take a few weeks and by the 6th of December, the reparations were finished. Architecture The Keep consists of three main areas. The Courtyard which encompasses the Keep, Stables, Barracks, Storeroom, Kitchen, Blacksmith, and the Bastion which supports a tall rounded tower, with a mounted Trebutchet atop the tower. The Archway is the second area, including the main archway that stretches across the pass. Several Ballistae are mounted along the length of the archway. The las area is the Knights Tower. A red hued stone tower where the Knights of the Ridge meet as well as direct operations. The Keep '''is a four towered square hold. basic in structure with several rooms, a great hall, and a basement dungeon. '''The Barracks and Blacksmith are located diagonally from one another. The barracks is large enough to hold over 400 men at arms, and the Blacksmith produces large amounts of horse/footman armor and weapons/lances. The Stables and Kitcen located on the eastern wall, the stables services easily 50 horses, reaching up to 75 maximum occupancy. The Kitchen, the building closest to the Keep also has the main, central storerrom, as well as a wooden, covered overpass, leading into the Keep. The Archway is 7 men wide, easily able to emcompass a medium sized catapult and three rows of men, as well as 100 men long. There are archer nooks along the length, as well as three balistae, manned by teams of three. The Tower is where the Knights if the Ridge meet and train. They are sperated and segregated from the other men at arms to ensure proper discipline and temperment is ensured. EG1.png|The Courtyard. Bastion, Stable, Barracks and Blacksmith are easily seen surrounding the Keep. EG2.png|The Courtyard. Easy view of the Keep and Storeroom/Kitchen EG3.png|Ther Courtyard. Rear view of the Keep from the top of the mountain. EG4.png|The Archway. Clear view of the wide archway, the Ballistae and the path to the Knight's Tower. EG5.png|Bottom view rom the ground level of the Archway. Opressing architecture demoralizes most attackers. Death rains from above, Battle of Embergarde Lasting over 6 days of siege, the battle was one through starving out the Orcs who were already low on supplies. Paratroopers of the 7th entered the Keep, sabotaging the Orcs supplies, ending the Battle a month earlier than it should of ended. After the Orcs could no longer sustain themselves, a small team of Elite Vanguard scaled the mountain and opened the gate for the Knights and Soldiers who retook the Keep. The death toll was rounded up to 200 for the orcs, and a mere 60 for the Alliance members who attacked. Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Blackrock Clan Category:Castles Category:Redridge Mountains Locations